


French in Between my Legs

by SadEnergy



Category: South Park
Genre: Help, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadEnergy/pseuds/SadEnergy
Summary: You love me.You said so.You told me,"Je t'aime."And I fell in love even harder.





	French in Between my Legs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick little thing I wrote since I have Writer's Block for my main work, please enjoy! 
> 
> Warning: Smut – Not explicit though. 
> 
> Enjoy ♡

_ Whenever the mood would call for it, you would entangle your fingers in between mine. You would slowly run your worn hands along my bare abdomen, your brown eyes staring into my blue ones. It was the nicest feeling in the world to have someone as rough and hard, be so gentle and romantic. Of course, your race invented romance. Frenchmen are infamous for a sexy language and culture.  _

_ We could be doing something so simple, like cooking dinner or watching TV, when suddenly you would push your hand up my leg and whisper into my ear. “Je te veux.” You later told me it meant that you want me, and that melted me on the inside.  _

_ After you said that, you continued to bring your hands along my body. My pale skin would flush easily, and you would smirk. “Très mignon.” That meant 'so cute’. I wasn't cute, was I? _

_ Before I could process how fast and swift you were at this, I would be on the bed, my legs spread wide and my hands gripping the bed sheets for dear life as pleasure made me see stars.  _

_ You had my legs hooked over your broad shoulders, and your member deep inside me as you continuously rocked onwards. You leaned into my neck, just below my ear, and whispered pretty words that made the pleasure ten times stronger. _

_ “Aimez-vous?” _

_ Do you love it? _

_ I moaned loudly, as you pressed your tip against the bundle of nerves that were waiting for contact. “Ch-Christophe!” I moaned like there was no tomorrow. You knew my body. You had mapped it out, you knew exactly which part of me was lonely. _

_ You were always at work, digging and digging. The stains on the clothes you wore the day before were the only things I could hold on to until you came back. Came back and gave me the paradise of sin that I'd begged for. _

_ I opened my mouth to moan once more, but you stopped me. You placed your rough and scarred lips onto my soft, wet ones. Once you pulled away, I could hear you, but from a distance.  _

_ “Shhh… les voisins peuvent vous entendrez.”  _

_ I didn't know what that meant. But you told me to be quiet, and I can't help but listen. “P-please–” I continued to beg. I was so close, stars dotted my vision, the sweet smell of sex polluted my lungs with every sharp inhale I took. “Christophe– I'm… I'm cumming!” I cried.  _

_ On top of me, you smirked. That stupid, bastard like smirk that pushed me over the edge. “Commencer. Come for _ _  me.” You whispered, your head rested against my leg. _

_ My body felt an electric shock that made my body shake and push out everything. I came and some of it even landed on your lips. You licked it, and looked at me.  _

_ “Délicieux.”  _

_ I loved you so much. And while we were embracing each other, the thought of you leaving tomorrow made my heart sink. “Don't go tomorrow.” I whispered into your neck.  _

_ I heard you scoff. “Why?” _

_ “I want to stay like this for longer.” _

_ You agreed, but said nothing.  _

_ “I love you, Christophe.” _

_ “Je t'aime aussi, Gregory.” _


End file.
